rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Cantrips and Wards
These are found on Comme Il Faut on page 91. Since you folks probably don't have access to them, I'm going to type them out for you. These are known by pretty much every Mage in CF. = Cantrips = * Sense Magick - allows you to sense that Magick has been used in an area (100 ft) in the last 24 hours. Lasts for 1 minute. (8 ) * Magelight - The classic "light" spell. Lights an area up to 10ft in radius. Lasts for 10 minutes. (8 ) * Candle Flame - momentarily creates a small flame, perfect for lighting fires or cigars. Effectively works like a "lighter". (8 ) * Confusion - creates a momentary psychic blast that causes the victim to be staggered and unable to react (for 1 turn) (10 ) * Simple Illusion - creates a minor 10 minute illusion that changes size, shape, and color on small objects (handheld object, like swords, pistols, papers, or give yourself a fake mustache or bushy eyebrows). (9 ) * Minor Telekinesis - levitate up to an ounce of material, moving it at walking speeds. (Note, for our game, I'm going to say that it's up to a pound of material, since an ounce is less than a typical letter and not very useful). (10 ) * Sense Illusion - allows you to detect (for 1 minute) that something nearby is an illusion, but you don't know exactly what it is. "I sense something funny... not sure, though". (8 ) * Resistance to Sorcery - gives you a mobile ward that makes it harder to change you Magickally. Adds a numerical equivalent to your Sorcery Rank to any spells cast against you while it is up. Lasts for 10 minutes (this duration is found in the errata). (10 ) * Housewifery - fix minor damage to objects, like torn pages, torn/dirty fabrics, broken pottery, etc. (9 ) Note that the Thaum requirements are so low on these, that it is permissible to "combat cast" them, if necessary. = Wards = Lesser Wards are standard alarm wards, with a psychic bond to the caster. They cost 1 Thaum per hour (up to 23 hours), 5 Thaum per day (up to 29 days), and 10 Thaum per month (up to 12 months). While it may cost a lot more to have a 23 hour ward than it does to have a 1 day ward, this is due to the intricacies of fine control. Even if you wanted to have a ward that lasts only for 10 hours, if you cast a day-long ward, you get 1 day's worth of duration. Greater Wards are stationary wards that inhibit magical energies. The errata states that only magick that CROSSES the perimeter of the ward is inhibited (magic within or outside the ward is not affected). So it would prevent scrying and nukes, but not from a mage assassin who broke in and decided to chuck a spell at you. Other than the duration rules (which are as above for lesser wards), you also have to pay a cost for the Thaumic Energy multiplier desired: x2 = 2 Thaum, x3 = 6 Thaum, x4 = 10 Thaum. Category:House Rules